


Just Roll With It

by MFasold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is grumpy, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coulson Lives, Deaf Clint Barton, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Original Female Character, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, Team as Family, everyone lives in the tower, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFasold/pseuds/MFasold
Summary: Becky was supposed to be a boring lab assistant. Granted a boring lab assistant to superheroes, but a boring lab assistant none the less. She wasn't supposed to get wrapped up in anything life or death, and she definitely didn't mean to throw herself in the middle of a full on team meltdown regarding a certain blue eyed, legendary assassin.





	Just Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

> If you're excited to see interaction between two characters or the reaction of one to something that's happening, please just let me know, I can use all the inspiration I can get. Literally very little idea where in the heck I'm going with this. Just having some fun. Any and all comments are encouraged and welcomed. Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive.

1

Becky walked through the doorway to Bruce and Tony’s lab, huffing as she turned to see Darcy at Bruce's desk, the chair readjusted and leaned back, her shoes kicked up on the desk.

“What, were you raised in a barn? Get your feet off the desk,’ she chastised, smacking them off the wooden surface as soon as she got close enough to.

“Jane doesn’t care when I put my feet up on her desk,’ Darcy whined.

“Well I’m not Jane.” Becky got to work moving everything back exactly where it needed to be, shuffling a few papers Darcy had clearly riffled through, removing her cup and handing it to her, wiping up the condensation that had built up beneath it.

“Well, this isn’t your desk.”

“No, it’s Bruce's. You know, the one that turns into a big green guy when he gets angry about things, like sticking his sleeve into the water your drink left, or papers not being in the right place on his desk.” She got Darcy up and out of the chair, quickly returning it to its usual height setting.

“You’re the one who turns into a little rage monster when something’s out of place, not Bruce. He’s laid back. I think it’s from all the yoga. You can’t meditate that much and not be mellow,’ Darcy shrugged, sipping her drink. “You should have seen his desk when he first got here, before they hired you for him. It was a mess. Organized chaos.”

“There’s nothing organized about chaos, that’s an oxymoron.” Becky would never admit it, but Darcy was right. When she’d first shown up his desk had been a mess, as had his apartment. She’d worked out easy, simple to follow systems, which he very kindly indulged her and did. Except that one time she went on vacation for four days and she’d come back and it was a complete and utter disaster. With her left eye twitching and hands shaking Becky’d given Bruce an earful, and sent him out of the lab for three hours to do ‘whatever the hell he wanted, as long as it didn’t involve making a fucktuple sized mess.’ She’d taken five minutes to calm down after he left, while Tony’s chuckled and clapped her on the back, congratulating her on being one of the five people he’d actually seen give Bruce hell. After that Bruce never strayed from the systems.

“Do you know anything about who they’re moving into the Avengers floor,’ Darcy suddenly asked. 

“I wasn’t aware they were moving anyone in up there,’ she shrugged, content now that everything was firmly back in its place. “Who do you think it could be?”

“Not sure, that’s why I came down to ask you. Figured maybe you’d over heard something from Stark. Sam could be moving up from DC, finally. Or maybe Happy’s moving in?”

“Nah. Sam’s not moving up from DC for another two months, till then he’ll just be up every other weekend, like you and Jane. If Happy were moving in Tony would probably either put him on the staff floor with us or give him a spot on his floor. I mean he’s got like seven bedrooms up there and it’s just him and Pepper.” Becky strode over to the small break room and started the coffee maker, Darcy right on her heels as she went.

“You don’t think they found Steve’s friend? The Winter Whatever,’ she asked, eyes wide. “They’ve been looking for him, haven’t they?”

“No… They’d tell us right? I mean they wouldn’t just move an assassin into the building without… And oh my god, I already live a floor away from spies and assassins. Of course they’d just move another one in without saying anything.” 

“I’ve tazed a god. I fought Dark Elve aliens, cause those exist. My point is, life with superheroes is wild, man. You just learn to roll with it.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You just roll with everything. I don’t. I like my nice little space here in the lab, where everything is quiet and orderly. That’s what I signed up for. I didn’t even want to live here, Tony made me. Something about proximity to Bruce in case he needs anything. Like I’m actually gonna answer the phone if someone calls me at two in the morning, regardless of if they’re twenty feet away or twenty blocks.”

“Well, I gotta jet,’ Darcy said, eyes glued to her phone as she headed out. “Ask Tony about the assassin thing.”

“What exactly would you like me to ask,’ Becky called after her.

“Is he sane,’ she lifted one finger over her head. “Is he single,’ she added another. “Is he sexy,’ she threw up a third. Becky laughed as Darcy left, shaking her head. The girl was something else. Sitting down her laptop near Bruce's workstation she got a jumpstart on her paperwork for the day. Tony came along soon after Darcy left, head hung as he mumbled to himself.

“Coffee,’ he eventually asked, still not having looked up.

“Brewing now. It’ll be ready in a minute.”

“You’re running behind,’ he teased.

“No, you are. I finished the first pot before you got here. Why are you mumbling to yourself?”

“I’m not mumbling, I’m asking myself questions. And I’m only doing it because I happen to need a geniuses opinion,’ he said smugly.

“Oh, well then you’re in luck. Bruce should be here any minute.” Tony gave an over dramatic gasp.

“So much sass. You do remember I’m your boss too right?”

“Yeah, but not really,’ she shrugged.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means,’ she shot back, rolling her eyes. She rarely did any work for Tony. After a few weeks of filling out paperwork for him she’d put together that she’d really only been hired for Bruce, only Bruce hadn't wanted an assistant. So, Tony had lied, said she was both of their assistants, then just slowly shifted her completely to Bruce. He hadn’t bothered to be subtle about it, not that he’d had to. After a week of not being bogged down by paperwork, not having to answer the phone or go through his email, and realizing Becky wasn’t going to bother him while he was concentrating, he’d come around to the idea of having an assistant. 

“Hey,’ Tony called out loudly from his work station on the other side of the lab, sounding offended. Approached the desk a moment later, an empty junk food bag clutched in his hand. “How dare you?”

“A. Cheese puffs are disgusting and I would never. Darcy was here earlier, it was probably her. B. If you don’t want people coming in, eating your food, and messing with your projects, you should probably restrict the access to this lab, like I've been telling you for months now.” She clicked print on the screen and leaned back, waiting as the paper began descending slowly from the printer and falling into the tray.

“Yeah, well before it was only the team and a few of the assistants that were allowed on this floor. I probably will have to restrict the access now,’ he pouted. 

“Because of the new person moving into the Avengers floor,’ she asked tentatively. Tony’s floor sat directly above the Avengers floor. Both residential floors had direct access to the restricted labs, like Jane’s, Bruces, and Tony’s among a few select others.

“How’d you know about that?”

“You know the busy bodies in this building, they always chatter. Rumor has it you’re moving someone into the Avengers floor… Darcy thinks it’s Steve's friend, the one he’s been tracking down.” She watched him shift uncomfortably.

“And how does Darcy know about Steve’s friend?”

“Thor apparently doesn’t really get the meaning of confidential… either that or he doesn’t care because, well, it’s just Darcy and Jane.” That was a lie. Clint had told her, but she didn’t need her actual highway of classified info shut down.

“Darcy, Jane and whoever they decide to run their mouths to,’ he grumbled, giving her a pointed look.

“Hey, I’ve got SHIELD clearance, thank you very much.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared. Tony trusted her with classified information all the time, so did Bruce. She resented the implication that, all of a sudden, she couldn’t be trusted.

“It’s not about that… Look,’ he said, wiping his hands across his face,’ it’s not about you or SHIELD clearance or… I just… I don’t want him here. And I sure as hell don’t want him anywhere near Pepper, or Darcy, or you.” Tony shook his head, looking drained. When the coffee pot chirped she hopped up from her chair, grabbing him by the shoulders and setting him into it. Walking over to the break room she poured them both a mug, letting them cool for a moment while she started a cup of tea for Bruce. She reappeared at the desk, setting Tony’s coffee in front of him, before resting her now free hand on his shoulder.

“Tony, if the team wants him here, because I’m guessing you lost a vote with them,’ she waited for him to give a weak nod before she continued,’ then you have to trust the team. If they think it’s safe for this guy to be here, you need to trust them.”

“I have no doubt it’s safest for him to be here, it’s not his safety I’m worried about.” He lifted the cup to his lips and took a large swig of the still steaming coffee.

“They wouldn’t be okay with it unless they thought it was reasonably safe for the rest of us too. Tony, I’ve known Clint and Nat since I was seventeen. They’re practically family to me. And I’m guessing Director Coulson knows about this too?” Again, he nodded. “Well there you go. My uncle wouldn’t let his only niece run around in a building with a psycho on the loose in it.”

“Not even if Captain freaking America asked him to,’ he asked bitterly.

“Okay, touche, maybe then. But my point about the others still stands. Plus, if anything with this guy does happen to go sideways, he will literally be surrounded by the Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes. I have faith that you'll be able to shut him down pretty quickly.” She gave his shoulder a soft pat and then released it.

“You haven’t met the guy,’ Tony mumbled, getting up from the chair and shuffling back over to his work station. His words left an ominous feeling that settled around her and stayed with her long after Bruce had arrived and her coffee cup had emptied. Tony spent the day cursing while he tinkered with various pieces in his part of the lab. Bruce spent it sending Tony various looks of worry and disapproval while he worked on his own projects. Whoever the hell this guy was he was already under Tony’s skin, and causing issues with the team. She didn’t like him already.

  
  



End file.
